1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hook-on chair. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a hook-on chair with a clamping display mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to body limitation, a young child cannot have meals with adults normally. In addition to a high-dining chair, a hook-on chair may be directly clamped to a tabletop plate for enabling a light-weighted young child to take part in the family dinning activities. As shown in FIG. 1, a traditional hook-on chair includes a supporting skeleton 1 and a seat part 14. The supporting skeleton 1 includes an upper supporting frame 11, a lower supporting frame 12 and a clamping mechanism 13. The seat part 14 is connected with the upper supporting frame 11 of the supporting skeleton 1. The upper supporting frame 11 is against the top surface of the tabletop plate 10. The lower supporting frame 12 is against the bottom surface of the tabletop plate 10. The clamping mechanism 13 is connected with the lower supporting frame 12 and cooperates with the upper supporting frame 11 to clamp the tabletop plate 10, so that the supporting skeleton 1 can support the weight of the young child. The operator determines whether the clamping mechanism 13 has sufficiently clamped against the tabletop plate only through self-sensation, and since the operating manner of each operator is different, it is difficult to ensure whether the supporting is firm. China patent ZL200820117335.1 discloses a children's hook-on chair with a quick-releasing halving device, wherein a user may pull a lower retainer plate to stop an axle hole of the lower retainer plate from blocking a vertical shaft lever, so that the vertical shaft lever can move up and down quickly, thereby realizing an effect of clamping to or moving away from the tabletop plate. The hook-on chair for young children has advantages of convenience and swiftness, but is disadvantageous in that it has no warning display mechanism, so that it is impossible to determine whether the clamping mechanism has been completely fixed to the tabletop plate or not.